legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Nosgoth (cancelled game)/classes
Classes and Factions Vampires: [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Reavers|Reavers]] ([[Dumahim]]) ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]'' (2013) |appearances = }} '''Reavers''' were vampires belonging to the [[Dumahim|Dumahim]] clan, characterized by being swift and deadly predators. They fought alongside other [[vampires]] against humans in the [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/War for Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]]. '''Reavers''' were vampires belonging to the [[Dumahim|Dumahim]] clan, characterized by being swift and deadly predators. They fought alongside other [[vampires]] against humans in the [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/War for Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]]. Role Reavers are primarily stealth characters, with their movesets primarily geared toward swift and efficient assassinations. The Pounce, similar to the [http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hunter Hunter]'s pounce, provides an efficient stealth attack that, when properly executed, can isolate a key enemy, and kill it in the process. The other abilities, with the exception of Sweeping Kick, are suited for evasive maneuvers, such as smoke screens and movespeed augments. As Reavers focus on one on one encounters, Sweeping Kick is their only ability that can stagger many opponents while dealing damage at the same time. This ability does not break the Reaver's momentume, making attack combos more specialized and unique. Another escape ability, the Shadow Step, is very reminiscent of Kain's Mist form. Reavers focus more on up front assassinations, while [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Deceivers|Deceivers]] rely more on disrupting enemy coordination and gameplay. Skins Nosgoth-Skins-Reaver-Reaver'sArmor.png Nosgoth-Skins-Reaver-DumahimPlatemail.png Nosgoth-Skins-Reaver-ImperialGuardRegalia.png Nosgoth-Skins-Reaver-Nightstalker'sMail.png Nosgoth-Skins-Reaver-Raider'sHauberk.png Evolved-Dumahim.png *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Reaver's Armor|Reaver's Armor]] (default) *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Dumahim Platemail|Dumahim Platemail]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Imperial Guard Regalia|Imperial Guard Regalia]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nightstalker's Mail|Nightstalker's Mail]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Raider's Hauberk|Raider's Hauberk]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Evolved Dumahim|Evolved Dumahim]] Notes Gallery Nosgoth-Character-Reaver-Orthographic.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Reaver-Variants.png Nosgoth-Character-Reaver-Pose-Background.png Nosgoth-Character-Reaver-Pose-Plain.jpg Nosgoth Evolved Dumahim back-concept.png Nosgoth Evolved Dumahim-concept.png Art-DanielCabuco-DumahimReaver.jpg See also * [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/reavers-harsh-masters-of-human-cattle Reavers – Harsh Masters of Human Cattle] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) *[[Dumahim]] *[[Dumah]] *[[Fledgling Dumahim]] *[[Adult Dumahim]] *[[Ruined City|Ruined City of the Dumahim]] [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Tyrants|Tyrants]] ([[Turelim]]) ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]'' (2013) |appearances = }} '''Tyrants''' were [[Vampires]] belonging to the [[Turelim|Turelim]] clan, characterized for being strong and brutal warriors. They fought alongside other [[Vampires]] against the [[Humans]] during the [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/War for Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]]. Role Skins Nosgoth-Skins-Tyrant-Tyrant'sArmor.png Nosgoth-Skins-Tyrant-ArmoroftheImperialGuard.png Nosgoth-Skins-Tyrant-GildedColossus.png Nosgoth-Skins-Tyrant-Gladiator'sAegis.png Nosgoth-Skins-Tyrant-TurelimPlatemail.png Evolved-Turelim.png *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Tyrant's Armor|Tyrant's Armor]] (default) *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Armor of the Imperial Guard|Armor of the Imperial Guard]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Gilded Colossus|Gilded Colossus]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Gladiator's Aegis|Gladiator's Aegis]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Turelim Platemail|Turelim Platemail]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Evolved Turelim|Evolved Turelim]] Notes Gallery Nosgoth-Character-Tyrant-Classic-Back.png Nosgoth-Character-Tyrant-Classic-Front.png Nosgoth-Character-Tyrant-Classic-Teaser-2.png Nosgoth-Character-Tyrant-Classic-Teaser-1.png Nosgoth-Character-Tyrant-Pose-Plain.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Tyrant-Head.png Nosgoth-Character-Tyrant-Variants.jpg See Also * [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/tyrants-disputed-heirs-to-the-throne Tyrants – Disputed Heirs to the Throne] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) *[[Turelim]] *[[Turel]] *[[Fledgling Turelim]] *[[Adult Turelim]] *[[Turelim clan territory]] [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Deceivers|Deceivers]] ([[Zephonim]]) '''Deceivers''' were [[Vampires (Soul Reaver era)|vampires]] of the [[Zephonim]] clan that fought in the [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/War for Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]] in the mid-[[Soul Reaver era]] seen in ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]''. They were known for their striking spindly appearance and abilities to mimic [[Humans|human]] form and temporarily control the minds of opponents. Profile *'''Game:''' ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)]]'' *'''Race:''' [[Vampires (Soul Reaver era)]], [[Zephonim]] clan Role Deceivers, much like Team Fortress 2's [https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Spy Spy] character, revolve around disrupting enemy lines. Their role is to sow chaos in the enemy team, while waiting for the most opportune moment to Nosgoth-Deceiver-Side.jpg Nosgoth-PAX-Deceiver-Screenshot1.jpg Nosgoth-PAX-Deceiver-Screenshot2.jpg Nosgoth-PAX-Deceiver-Screenshot3.jpg Nosgoth-PAX-Deceiver-Screenshot4.jpg strike. This is unlike [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Reavers|Reavers]], who prefer attacking up close and personal, while being evasive and sneaky at the same time. While Deceivers deal less damage than other vampires, the Backstab ability deals more damage when the target enemy does not face the Deceiver. Coupled with the Disguise ability, they can appear out of thin air, or pose as a decoy to the enemy team, and then strike. The Dominate Mind ability provides a very precise contribution to the vampires -- the Deceiver could dominate the enemy and "deliver" it to the arms of his allies, or he could just let the human drop on a very high place, ensuring a kill. The Disguise, although very powerful in its own right, has its disadvantages. If the enemy team is well coordinated, they may come upon that an excess ally is a Deceiver. Another thing is that any actions done will break the Disguise illusion. These factors make Deceiver players do very decisive, sneaky, and critical plays. Skins *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Deceiver's Armor|Deceiver's Armor]] (default) *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Flayer's Harness|Flayer's Harness]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Imperial Guard Vestments|Imperial Guard Vestments]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Infiltrator's Mantle|Infiltrator's Mantle]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Robes of the Manipulator|Robes of the Manipulator]] Notes Gallery Nosgoth-Character-Deceiver-Variants-Right.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Deceiver-Variants-Left.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Deceiver-Silhouette.jpg See also * [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/new-vampire-class-the-deceiver-of-clan-zephonim New Vampire Class - The Deceiver of Clan Zephonim] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) *[[Zephonim]] *[[Zephon]] *[[Adult Zephonim]] *[[Fledgling Zephonim]] *[[Silenced Cathedral]] [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Sentinels|Sentinels]] ([[Razielim]]) '''Sentinels''' appeared as a character class in ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]'' for the [[Vampires (Soul Reaver era)|vampire]] race. They were among the first six classes to be introduced. The Sentinels were [[Soul Reaver era]] [[vampires]] affiliated with [[Kain's empire]], and the last survivors of the [[Razielim]] clan. Persecuted and doomed to [[evolution|devolution]] after [[Raziel's execution]], they fought under [[Dumah]] and [[Turel]]'s command against the [[humans]] in the [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/War for Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]], hoping to restore their pride and their malnourished bodies in battle. Sentinels were particularly unique among the playable combatants of ''Nosgoth'', as they were winged beings: the only characters capable of [[flight]]. Described as ''"an immensely cool character class"'' by design director [[Bill Beacham]], Sentinels were difficult to master, but their unrivaled mobility enabled them to perform effectively as scouts, surprise attackers, and skirmishers alike. Profile ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]'' (2014) |race = [[Vampires]]: [[Vampires (Soul Reaver era)|Soul Reaver era]] |subrace = [[Razielim]] |aliases = ''"WingedVampire"'' (debug name) |eras = The [[Soul Reaver era]] |leaders = [[Kain]] (emperor), [[Raziel]] (patriarch), [[Turel]] (de facto emperor), [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Eskandor|Eskandor]] (sergeant) |affiliation = [[Kain's empire]], the Razielim |planes = [[Material Realm]] |NG-abilities = [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Kidnap|Kidnap]] (special), [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Wing Flap|Wing Flap]] (primary), [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Dive Bomb|Dive Bomb]] (secondary) |NG-prerequisites = [[Sentinel class]] |appearances = ''Nosgoth'' }} Role =Fall from grace = The Sentinels were vampires of the Razielim clan, descended from their patriarch, the lieutenant [[Raziel]] – who, in turn, was sired by [[Nosgoth]]'s emperor, [[Kain]]. Vampires of Kain's heritage were turned from human corpses, and [[evolution|evolved]] with age, attaining higher forms and new gifts over time. Raziel and his clan were destined to develop wings as part of these hibernatory adaptations. Eventually, Raziel himself surpassed Kain, growing to become more evolved than any other vampire in the land. This incident provoked dissent among the Razielim elders: while some championed Kain and regarded Raziel's newly fledged wings as a sign of blasphemy, others supported their leader, viewing his metamorphosis as a blessing. Unmindful of the schism, Raziel presented his wings to Kain, but was condemned. Kain ordered his execution, instructing Raziel's fellow lieutenants, Turel and Dumah, to cast him into the [[Lake of the Dead]]. The Razielim elders anticipated repercussions, and relocated all of their pupating kindred to a secret vault in the mountains east of [[Coorhagen]]. After Kain abandoned his empire, the lieutenant, [[Zephon]], convinced Turel and the [[Council]] to exterminate the Razielim in their master's stead. =The last survivors = The five clans bore down on [[Raziel's clan territory]]. Those Razielim responsible for caring for their pupating peers in the locked vault were slain in an ambush, all adult and fledgling members of the clan perished at home, and only the winged elders escaped the assault. They attempted to rendezvous with their underground brethren, but were preempted by Turel's forces, and, soon after they changed course to [[Dark Eden]], the [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Watchers|Watchers]] eliminated them. The Council argued over the division of the spoils, but failed to agree, and a centuries-long [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Vampire civil war|Vampire civil war]] erupted. Meanwhile, the few hundred Razielim secreted away in isolation began to awake, but – deprived of [[blood]], and unable to escape – they physically degenerated over the decades, manifesting chitinous exoskeletons and leathery wing membranes. Slowly but surely, the devolved, ravenous survivors scratched their way to freedom, and sent a group led by [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Eskandor|Eskandor]] to ascertain their whereabouts. They came upon Coorhagen, deserted but apparently massacred by human forces, before pressing on to their home territory. Exhausted beyond measure, and still ignorant of the massacre which had transpired during their absence, the last of the Razielim stumbled upon Dumah and [[Dumahim|his clan]], who occupied the area. Eskandor expressed subservience to Dumah. He informed the lieutenant of the circumstances which befell the Razielim, and of their discovery in the north, before pleading for sustenance. =Upstart inheritance = Dumah surmised that the vampire civil war had offered Nosgoth's enslaved human population the chance to plot a powerful uprising. He was hesitant to slaughter the wretched survivors, believing that they might prove valuable in the effort to subjugate the mortals, and could be disposed of when no longer useful. Dumah privately informed Eskandor of Raziel's death, and of the Razielim purge, but neglected to mention his own role in their sire's execution. He gave Eskandor a chance to show his loyalty, and Eskandor provided evidence of human activity in [[Valeholm]]. The Council met to discuss these findings, and decided to spare the Razielim for use as specialist troops. Agreeing to a truce, the clans moved against the humans to secure western Nosgoth and [[Freeport]], and these new soldiers – the Sentinels – played a crucial role in the mission. As the war for Nosgoth progressed, they continued to serve under Dumah and Turel, with Eskandor acting as their sergeant. Receiving the blood they required in battle, the Sentinels' disfigured bodies began to overcome the effects of their devolution, gradually reverting to their natural, evolved forms. =Fate = Though the Sentinels developed fealty to the Council, tension remained, and some discussed the possibility of retribution for past events, should they outlive the war. By the time of [[Raziel's resurrection]], the Sentinels had vanished. Raziel found no trace of his descendants on his travels, and their territory lay desolate. [[Melchiah]] cryptically implied that they had been wiped out. Raziel accused Kain of committing genocide against the Razielim, but Kain neither confirmed nor denied this, ambiguously saying, ''"what I have made, I can also destroy."'' Analysis Skins Nosgoth-Skins-Sentinel-Sentinel'sArmor.png Nosgoth-Skins-Sentinel-DarkAngel'sCarapace.png Nosgoth-Skins-Sentinel-HammerheadHusk.png Nosgoth-Skins-Sentinel-IridescentChitin.png Nosgoth-Skins-Sentinel-Marauder'sCarapace.png Evolved-Razielim.png *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Sentinel's Armor|Sentinel's Armor]] (default) *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Dark Angel's Carapace|Dark Angel's Carapace]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Hammerhead Husk|Hammerhead Husk]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Iridescent Chitin|Iridescent Chitin]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Marauder's Carapace|Marauder's Carapace]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Evolved Razielim|Evolved Razielim]] Notes Background Gallery Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-Crest-Provance.png Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-WingDetailBackview-Variant3.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-WingDetailBackview-Variant2.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-Variants-Numbered.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-WingActionDetails-Right.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-WingActionDetails-Full.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-WingActionDetails-Left.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-Variants-Two-Right.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-Variants-Two-Left.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-Variants-Plain.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-Pose-Plain.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-Portfolio-MamaRobotnik.jpg Nosgoth Razielim Sentinel 2.png Nosgoth Razielim Sentinel Classic.png See also * [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/the-fall-of-the-razielim-part-1 The Fall of the Razielim Part 1]/[http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/the-fall-of-the-razielim-part-2 2]/[http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/the-fall-of-the-razielim-part-3 3]/[http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/the-fall-of-the-razielim-part-4 4] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) * [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/the-fane-lost-city-of-the-razielim The Fane – Lost city of the Razielim] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by Bill Beacham) *[[Raziel]] *[[Raziel's clan territory]] *The [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Fane|Fane]] [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Summoners|Summoners]] ([[Melchahim]]) '''Summoners''' were [[Vampires (Soul Reaver era)|vampires]] of the [[Melchahim]] clan that fought in the [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/War for Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]] in the mid-[[Soul Reaver era]] seen in ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]''. They were known for their Necromancy and summoning of [[Spectral Realm|Underworld]] creatures the [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Ghouls|Ghouls]] Profile *'''Game:''' ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)]]'' *'''Race:''' [[Vampires (Soul Reaver era)]], [[Melchahim]] clan Role Skins Notes *The Summoner class is among the first definite evidence that [[Kain's empire]] contained female [[vampires]]. Before the reveal of the summoner class only unseen character [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Lailah|Lailah]] hinted at a female presence in the empire and previously it was unclear if the [[Vampires (Soul Reaver era)|vampires of the]] [[Soul Reaver era]] were an entirely male society, though cut content for ''[[Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver]]'' does depict some [[Female vampires (SR1)|Female vampires]] that have a somewhat similar appearance. Gallery See also * [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/our-upcoming-new-vampire-class-the-summoner Our upcoming new Vampire class – the Summoner] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by Cat Karskens) *[[Melchahim]] *[[Melchiah]] *[[Adult Melchahim]] *[[Fledgling Melchahim]] *[[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Ghouls|Ghouls]] *[[Necropolis]] Unspecified [[Rahabim]] class Humans: [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Scouts|Scouts]] ([[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Watchers|Watchers]]) ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]'' (2013) |appearances = }} '''Scouts''' were [[Humans]] belonging to the [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Watchers|Watchers]], characterized for long range, hit-and-run tactics. They fought alongside other Humans against the [[Vampires]] during the [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/War for Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]] in the mid-[[Soul Reaver era]]. Role Skins Nosgoth-Skins-Scout-Scout'sArmor.png Nosgoth-Skins-Scout-ArmoroftheWatch.png Nosgoth-Skins-Scout-Assassin'sShroud.png Nosgoth-Skins-Scout-BlightStalker'sGarb.png Nosgoth-Skins-Scout-Marksman'sRegalia.png *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Scout's Armor|Scout's Armor]] (default) *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Armor of the Watch|Armor of the Watch]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Assassin's Shroud|Assassin's Shroud]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Blight Stalker's Garb|Blight Stalker's Garb]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Marksman's Regalia|Marksman's Regalia]] Notes Gallery Nosgoth-Character-Scout-Variants.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Scout-Pose-Plain.jpg See also * [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/scouts-messengers-wardens-and-warriors Scouts – Messengers, Wardens and Warriors] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Watchers|Watchers]] *[[Dark Eden]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Tychard|Tychard]] ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]'' (2013) |appearances = }} The '''Watchers''' were a group of [[Humans|Human]] assassins, and were among the first of the Humans to take up arms against [[Kain]]'s [[Vampires]]. They specialized in long-range assassinations around the area of [[Dark Eden]] and fought alongside other Humans during the War for Nosgoth. See also * [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/scouts-messengers-wardens-and-warriors Scouts – Messengers, Wardens and Warriors] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Hunters|Hunters]] ([[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Ironguard|Ironguard]]) ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]'' (2013) |appearances = }} '''Hunters''' were [[Humans]] belonging to the [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Ironguard|Ironguard]]. They fought alongside other Humans against the [[Vampires]] during the War for Nosgoth. Role =Skins = Nosgoth-Skins-Hunter-Hunter'sArmor.png Nosgoth-Skins-Hunter-ArmoroftheExile.png Nosgoth-Skins-Hunter-Guardian'sBrigandine.png Nosgoth-Skins-Hunter-Mercenary'sHarness.png Nosgoth-Skins-Hunter-Veteran'sArmor.png *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Hunter's Armor|Hunter's Armor]] (default) *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Armor of the Exile|Armor of the Exile]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Guardian's Brigandine|Guardian's Brigadine]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Mercenary's Harness|Mercenary's Harness]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Veteran's Armor|Veteran's Armor]] Notes Gallery Nosgoth-Character-Hunter-Variant.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Hunter-Pose-Plain.jpg See Also * [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/hunters-sworn-to-exterminate-the-vampire-scourge Hunters – Sworn to Exterminate the Vampire Scourge] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) * [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/valeholm-birthplace-of-the-ironguard Valeholm - Birthplace of the Ironguard] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by Bill Beacham) *[[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Ironguard|Ironguard]] *[[Valeholm]] ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]'' (2013) |appearances = }} The '''Ironguard''' was an order of [[Humans|Human]] [[Vampire hunters]], composed of the last of an almost annihilated force and distant successors to the warrior class that have lived for the eradication of all [[Vampires]] from [[Nosgoth]]. They fought alongside other Humans during the War for Nosgoth. =Notes = The symbol of the Ironguard seems to resemble the [[Human Citadel]] flag in [[Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver]]. =See Also = * [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/hunters-sworn-to-exterminate-the-vampire-scourge Hunters – Sworn to Exterminate the Vampire Scourge] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Alchemists|Alchemists]] ([[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Red sisters of Anacrothe|Red Sisters of Anacrothe]]) ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]'' (2013) |appearances = }} '''Alchemists''' were a class of [[Humans]] that appeared in ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]''. Belonging to the [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Red_sisters_of_Anacrothe|red sisters of Anacrothe]] and characterized for utilizing a variety of concoctions such as potions and explosives alongside [[Hand cannons]] to devastating effect. They fought alongside other Humans against the [[Vampires]] during the [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/War for Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]] in the mid [[Soul Reaver era]]. Role Knowledge of Alchemy was a skill known to have existed in at least the [[Pre-Blood Omen era]] and their craft was embodied by the [[States Guardian]] [[Anarcrothe]]. With the rise of [[Kain's empire]] in the [[Soul Reaver era]], much of this knowledge was lost to the [[Humans]] and became reduced to legends of humans who had mastered the elemental crafts in bygone ages. The [[Vampires (Soul Reaver era)|vampires of this time]] however pushed alchemy to new heights, with many of the clans competing in experimentation and usage. At this time [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Laderic|Laderic]] and a group of [[Melchahim]] alchemists - working in isolation away from the empire after inadvertently poisoning human breeding stock - had made a breakthrough and discovered the secret of ''"liquid fire"'' [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Naphtha|Naphtha]]. [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/alchemists-arcane-cultists-with-a-thirst-for-revenge Alchemists - Arcane Cultists with a Thirst for Revenge] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) Before he could reveal his discovery, his long suffering slave [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Elustra|Elustra]] managed to reach the vials of Naphtha, and burned Laderic and his compound to the ground. Cared for by nomads who assumed she had taken revenge for against her vampire masters for human deaths, Elustra eventually became something of a cult figure attracting a sisterhood of followers whom Elustra dedicated to the last human known to have the knowledge of alchemy - [[Anarcrothe]] - the [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Red_sisters_of_Anacrothe|red sisters of Anacrothe]] were formed. The first tasks of the sisterhood was to ransack the remains of the laboratory, gaining equipment and weapons and regaining knowledge of alchemy for the humans. Before long, the sisterhood travelled to the to the heartlands of the empire in a bid to use their own power against the vampires. At [[Freeport]] they joined with the [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Watchers|Watchers]] and the [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Ironguard|Ironguard]] and soon they set up chapters in [[Meridian]], once a powerful seat of learning, and mass-produced their weaponry to fight back against the vampires. Skins Nosgoth-Skins-Alchemist-Alchemist'sLeathers.png Nosgoth-Skins-Alchemist-BrimstoneVest.png Nosgoth-Skins-Alchemist-ChemicalHarness.png Nosgoth-Skins-Alchemist-Elustra'sMask.png Nosgoth-Skins-Alchemist-RobesoftheDesert.png *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Alchemist's Leathers|Alchemist's Leathers]] (default) *[[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Brimstone Vest|Brimstone Vest]] *[[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Chemical Harness|Chemical Harness]] *[[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Elustra|Elustra's Mask]] *[[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Robes of the Desert|Robes of the Desert]] Notes Gallery Nosgoth-Character-Alchemist-Orthographic.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Alchemist-Variants.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Alchemist-Pose-Plain.jpg See also * [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/alchemists-arcane-cultists-with-a-thirst-for-revenge Alchemists - Arcane Cultists with a Thirst for Revenge] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) *[[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Red_sisters_of_Anacrothe|red sisters of Anacrothe]] *[[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Elustra|Elustra]] ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]'' (2013) |appearances = }} The '''red sisters of Anacrothe''' was an order of [[Humans|Human]] cultists, composed solely of female chemists. They specialized in arcane concoctions and fought alongside other Humans during the War for Nosgoth. See also * [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/alchemists-arcane-cultists-with-a-thirst-for-revenge Alchemists - Arcane Cultists with a Thirst for Revenge] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) *[[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Red_sisters_of_Anacrothe|red sisters of Anacrothe]] *[[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Elustra|Elustra]] [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Prophets|Prophets]] ([[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Lost Seers of Avernus|Lost Seers of Avernus]]) Prophets were a [[Humans|human]] class that participated in the [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/War for Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]] in the mid-[[Soul Reaver era]] seen in ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]''. Originating as an order of [[Cenobites]] in the [[Blood Omen era]] and hailing from the city of [[Avernus]], the [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Lost Seers of Avernus|Lost Seers of Avernus]] fled Avernus when its matriarch [[Azimuth]] turned on the city and eventually became treasure hunters and guardians of [[Nosgoth]]'s secret [[Blood fountains]]. Profile *'''Game:''' ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)]]'' *'''Race:''' [[Humans]] *'''Faction:''' [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Lost Seers of Avernus|Lost Seers of Avernus]] Role Nosgoth-PAX-Prophet-Screenshot1.jpg Nosgoth-PAX-Prophet-Screenshot2.jpg Nosgoth-PAX-Prophet-Screenshot3.jpg Nosgoth-PAX-Prophet-Screenshot4.jpg Nosgoth-PAX-Prophet-Screenshot5.jpg Prophet-highres-screenshot-00016.jpg Prophet-highres-screenshot-00014.jpg Prophet-highres-screenshot-00012.jpg Prophet-highres-screenshot-00011.jpg Skins Nosgoth-Prophet-Prophet'sVestments.png Nosgoth-Prophet-BloodyRaiment.png Prophet-Cenobite'sHood.png Nosgoth-Prophet-FaceofMalus.png Prophet-WoodsWitch.png *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Prophet's Vestments|Prophet's Vestments]] (default) *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Bloody Rainment|Bloody Rainment]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Cenobite's Hood|Cenobite's Hood]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Face of Malus|Face of Malus]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Woods Witch|Woods Witch]] Notes *The origins of the Prophets mean they are related to the religious groups and [[Cenobites]] seen in [[Avernus]], particularly the [[Fire mages]] and [[Black fire mages]] seen in ''[[Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain]]'' and the [[Cenobite acolytes]] and [[Cenobite summoners]] seen in ''[[Legacy of Kain: Defiance]]''. They are also related to the [[Witches]] and [[Witches' coven]] deleted from ''[[Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain]]''. Gallery Nosgoth-Prophet-Promotional2.jpg Nosgoth-Prophet-Skins2.jpg Nosgoth-Prophet-Skins1.jpg Nosgoth-Prophet-Revolvers.jpg See also * [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/new-human-class-the-prophet-aka-the-lost-seers-of-avernus New Human Class - The Prophet, aka The Lost Seers of Avernus] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by Bill Beacham) *[[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Lost Seers of Avernus|Lost Seers of Avernus]] *[[Blood fountains]] *[[Blood]] *[[Cenobites]] *[[Cenobite acolytes]] *[[Cenobite summoners]] *[[Witches]] *[[Witches' coven]] *[[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Malus|Malus]] *[[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Roxen|Roxen]] The '''Lost Seers of Avernus''' was a faction of secretive [[Humans]] which participated in the mid [[Soul Reaver era]] [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/War for Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]], giving rise to the [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Prophets|Prophets]] class seen in ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]''. Profile *'''Name:''' The Lost Seers of Avernus *'''Classification:''' [[:Category:Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]] [[:Category:Factions|Factions]] *'''Introduced in:''' [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)]] (2014) *'''Race:''' [[Humans]] *'''Classes:''' [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Prophets|Prophets]] *'''Appearances:''' Role The Lost Seers originated in the city of [[Avernus]] in the [[Blood Omen era]], as part of a group of religious [[Cenobites]] in service to [[Azimuth]], [[Dimension Guardian]] and matriarch of the city. When Azimuth descended into madness and summoned [[Demons]] to attack the city, the Seers were appalled and fled the city taking with them what treasures they could and avoiding Azimuth's retribution. After the fall of the city, the seers remained hidden, shocked at how easily the [[Circle of Nine]] had fallen. Gradually becoming ''"scavengers and treasure seekers"'' and inspiring tales of [[Witches]] and their [[Witches' coven|coven]] among the [[Humans]] of the era. Scavenging relics and secrecy became the mainstays of the new organisation of [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Prophets|Prophets]] as they developed into the [[Post-Blood Omen era|Post-Blood Omen]] and [[Soul Reaver era]]s biding their time until they could emerge. During their scattered retirement one prophet [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Roxen|Roxen]] inspired by visions developed new ballistic revolver-style weaponry that would eventually become the prophets trademark. Another vision led them to the [[Blood fountains|Blood fountain]] in [[Willendorf]]'s abandoned [[Provincial Mines]], where the prophet [[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Malus|Malus]] discovered that drinking the [[Blood]] of the fountain would turn it black, making it harmful to [[Vampires]], but this was an unwieldy weapon, so the prophets continued research how it could be utilized properly. As [[Kain's empire]] rose the prophets remained in secret, steadfast that in time they would be able to use the fountains against the new vampire masters of [[Nosgoth]]. Eventually, [[Kain]] abandoned his empire and this led to the enchantments around other blood fountains weakening and the prophets occupying more of the ancient sites and led the [[Vampires (Soul Reaver era)|Vampires]] into a [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Vampire civil war|Vampire civil war|civil war]]. But as the vampires recognized the threat of the resurgent humans, the prophets realized their time was at hand and consumed the black blood of the fountains - leaving them in a state of toxic shock with tainted blood and curses to aid the other humans in the [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/War for Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]]. Notes *The origins of the Prophets mean they are related to the religious groups and [[Cenobites]] seen in [[Avernus]], particularly the [[Fire mages]] and [[Black fire mages]] seen in ''[[Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain]]'' and the [[Cenobite acolytes]] and [[Cenobite summoners]] seen in ''[[Legacy of Kain: Defiance]]''. They are also related to the [[Witches]] and [[Witches' coven]] deleted from ''[[Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain]]''. Gallery Nosgoth-Prophet-Promotional.png Nosgoth-Prophet-Promotional2.jpg Nosgoth-Prophet-Skins2.jpg Nosgoth-Prophet-Skins1.jpg Nosgoth-Prophet-Revolvers.jpg See also * [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/new-human-class-the-prophet-aka-the-lost-seers-of-avernus New Human Class - The Prophet, aka The Lost Seers of Avernus] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by Bill Beacham) *[[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Prophets|Prophets]] *[[Blood fountains]] *[[Blood]] *[[Cenobites]] *[[Cenobite acolytes]] *[[Cenobite summoners]] *[[Witches]] *[[Witches' coven]] *[[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Malus|Malus]] *[[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Roxen|Roxen]] *[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/War for Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]] [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Vanguards|Vanguards]] ([[Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Nosgoth/Drowning Men|Drowning Men]]) '''Vanguards''', also known as '''Shield Bearers''', were a class of [[Humans]] set to be playable in ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]'' wielding a tower shield and throwing axes. They were part of a faction known as [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Drowning Men|Drowning Men]] chiefly made up of former prisoners and prison-keepers from the [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Isle of the Dead|Isle of the Dead]]. '''Drowning Men''' were a faction chiefly made up of former prisoners and prison-keepers from the [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Isle of the Dead|Isle of the Dead]]. They were featured in ''[[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]'' where they were represented by the [[Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/Vanguards|Shield Bearers]]. Beastmasters (Scourge of the Wild)